Dirty Little Secret
by 19Dianne94
Summary: What happens when the guys get a little tipsy at a nightclub, only to find somebody they NEVER expected to see there. SONGFIC Lady Gaga's just dance


Have to do this guys ;) Disclaimer! I don't own these characters, i wish, but i don't. They are Dick Wolf's. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Elliot! Give the paperwork a rest for tonight. It'll be there in the morning!" Fin called from the door at Elliot.

"Yeah, I know. I'd rather not start off the morning with DD5's that were due tonight. Captain will have my ass, again!" Elliot said, turning back to his computer.

"Not this time Detective. We all need a break, and seeing that Olivia isn't here, we're going out without her. Grab your jacket, and lets go." Elliot jumped at the sound of Captain Cragen behind him. He turned and looked at Don, wondering where they were going.

**30 Minutes Later**

Elliot finally opened his eyes when he felt the car shut off. Being stuck in the backseat with Munch was driving him insane. Elliot jumped out and was shocked at what he heard. He turned and looked, seeing the big neon sign of the local nightclub.

"Seriously? You bring us to a nightclub Cap?" Fin said whistling from the passengers seat.

"Yeah, we all need this." Captain said getting out and walking across the street, straight to the door. The guys looked at each other and quickly followed suit.

They made it in, no problem, and somehow managed to find a table with the perfect view of the dance floor. Munch whistled, seeing what all this place looked like.

"Guys, the government's trying to brainwash us! Look at all of this! We might as well hand ourselves to them! This is a whole new -" Munch was cut off from his theory by all three men groaning shut up at the same time.

"I brought you here, first round is on me." Don said waving at a waitress who brought over four beers.

Elliot sat back sipping his beer, listening to the song. He somehow recognized it. Lady Gaga. Liv listened to it a few times before. The song went off, allowing the DJ to speak.

"Guys its getting HOT out there. We've got our regular getting everybody worked up. Come on guys! You can't let her show you up! We're not done with this Lady Gaga marathon. Two more songs. Lets see who can beat this LOVELY lady!" The DJ got off, playing what he said was Poker Face. Elliot just chuckled.

The guys all looked around. Where did that waitress go to?

"My turn! This time, we're getting something stronger." Fin said, leaving headed towards the bar. It didn't take long but Fin returned about a minute later with a tray full of shots. "That's all my money for tonight. I bought the rest of this months alcohol. Drink up!" Fin, Munch, Elliot, and Don all knocked back a shot together, slamming it back down. Elliot looked back at the dance floor. He wanted to know who this mystery lady was. He got a glimpse of her, but it wasn't anything. The crowd around her though was thinning out. Then the DJ came back, right at the end of the song.

"GUYS! What's up with ya'll. So sad. Getting out danced by this woman. Last chance. How many guys we got left? Ten maybe? Show it what we are guys! Now, lets go with this final song! Just Dance!"

The DJ started it off, and Elliot smiled. He and Liv listened to this a few times, joking around mock singing with the guy and girl. He opened his eyes, swaying back and forth in his seat with the music, mouthing the words.

_Red One, Konvict_

_GaGa, Oh-Oh, Eh_

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_How does he twist the dance? Can't find my drink, oh man_

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

Elliot heard the guys laughing but he didn't care, he took another shot downed it back and stood up, facing the dance floor, crossing his arms. He was going to see this woman by the end of the night. He thought to himself as he turned towards the guys, '_I'm really going to see hell tomorrow because of this I know it'_

_What's going on, on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be ok, da da doo- doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be ok, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, Dance, just, j-j-just dance_

"I wish Liv was here. She loves this song. We danced together so many times to this. I love the way she dances too!" Elliot said, then realized he was talking to his co-workers and Captain. Though, he almost wished he could do it again by the look on their faces. He turned back now pretty much singing to his stupid self

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth oh oh oh-oh_

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright_

_Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say_

_And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh_

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be ok, da da doo- doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be ok, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, Dance, just, j-j-just dance_

Elliot turned and looked at the guys smiling as he walked out to the dance floor, squeezing his was through a few guys before he started dancing his way in.

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog_

_Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw_

_And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car_

_I'ma hit, I'ma hit it and flex and it until tomorr' yeah_

_Shawty I can see that you go so much energy_

_The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and round_

_And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me_

_In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down_

Elliot sighed as he watched the girl dance. At this point he's pretty much stopped dancing. He recognizes this girl. With the strong shots he's already had, he dismisses it and watches the brunette dirty dancing between two guys. If he didn't know any better, it was so bad he'd think it was sex on the dance floor. He turned and saw that they people he waded through were gone and he could see the rest of the squad just fine. He decided to back up a little, he was still seeing the back of this girl's head.

_And dance, gonna be ok, da da doo- doo- mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo- doo- mm_

_Just dance, gonna be ok, da da doo- doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be ok, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, Dance, just, j-j-just dance_

_Woo! Let's go!_

_Half psychotic, sick hypnotic_

_Got my blueprint, its symphonic_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

_Got my blueprint electronic_

Elliot laughed as he moved in quickly when the guy behind her left, it would have just felt like he moved back for a second to her. But apparently it was enough, she lifted her hair up, twirling her hips back into him so skillfully, he got himself up just by that. He could feel her laughing, knowing she felt it. He put his hands on her hips, grinding with her, moving in rhythm.

_Half psychotic, sick hypnotic_

_Got my blueprint, its symphonic_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

_Got my blueprint electronic_

_Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle_

_I got it, just stay close enough to get it_

_Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it_

_Spend the lasto_

_(I got it)_

_In your pocko_

_(I got it)_

_Just dance, gonna be ok, da da doo- doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be ok, da da doo- doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be ok, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, Dance, just, j-j-just dance_

The song finally ended, and they straightened up, but Elliot kept his hands on her hips. She chuckled as the DJ came on

"WELL! Last minute coming in sir but it looks like she enjoyed dancing with you more than anybody else! I've never seen her laugh so hard and grind that good in all the nights she's participated. Well guys! Looks like we gots ourselves a tie here! No tie breakers or nothing, just they both get free drinks the rest of the night, and with moves like that, I'm thinking the rest of this year! Girls, give them their cards!" The DJ gave two waitresses the cards, one stuck it in Elliot's back pocket, the other stuck it in the girl's front pocket.

"They'll allow you free drinks, but remember, two's the limit on getting drinks. You and somebody special. Now look at each other. Can't stay like that forever." Elliot and the girl both laughed, and he spun her around.

Elliot jumped back, as did the girl, both shocked. Elliot heard a chorus of "No Way's!" behind him at their table.

"Somebody knows each other!" the DJ said, playing a weird music that sounded almost like a Jaws theme.

Elliot felt like he was going to fall. He couldn't stop staring into her big brown chocolate scared eyes, she said as she ran towards the door, and out of it before he knew what was going on. He heard the scraping of chairs as him and the guys took off out the door. They caught up to her fast, Elliot running in front of her, forcing her to stop.

"El, what are you doing here?" She said, backing up. She didn't make it far before she backed into Don's chest. She let out a squeal, that was followed by all four guys laughing. "Seriously! All of you saw that!" She squeaked out. Looking at all of the guys.

"Yeah, Olivia, we did." Don said from behind her laughing.

"Damn baby girl, when the HELL did you learn to dance like that! And how long have you been coming here?" Fin said laughing pulling her into a hug, getting her to calm down.

"See! I told you! Brainwash! This is just the beginning -" Munch was interrupted by everyone again with a together Shut up John.

"Liv, Damn. I've never seen you dance like that with me before. Hell, I like it." Elliot said, messing with his belt.

"Yeah, I know you liked it. With everyone that's danced with me, nobody has ever been that hard behind me!" Liv said punching him in the arm. She looked down chuckling. "So I guess everyone knows my secret. I love to dance!" She said, looking back up with a twinkle in her eye as they walked back to the car.

"Yeah and when we get back tomorrow, so will Casey and Alex!" Fin said, showing her the video he took on his blackberry. She squealed, while everyone laughed. It was going to be hard seeing Olivia the same way again. Elliot thought as they all climbed into Cragen's vehicle, making their way back to the 1-6 to go home.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Its my first songfic, but i feel ok with it! REVIEWS! please! it will give me the inspiration to finish my first fanfic story and the three other's i'm working on. This though ony took me one night.


End file.
